Solitude
by WoodieMelo
Summary: Solitude. Un mot bien connu, un sentiment ressenti par chacun au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'erre Ino Yamanaka, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un la sauve.
1. Chapter 1

Solitude. Un mot bien connu, un sentiment ressenti par chacun au moins une fois dans sa vie. Le moyen le plus simple d'y échapper est d'être entouré par des êtres proches, ceux qu'on aime inconditionnellement, la famille, des parents, des frères et sœurs, des amis ou encore un amant. Ils arrivent généralement à détecter nos malaises, à force de temps passer ensemble. Mais que faire, si même ces personnes chéries ne sont plus capables de voir la peur de l'abandon et du rejet derrière les façades ? Si le sourire et la joie de vivre cachent si bien le malaise, que même nos meilleurs amis sont aveugles face à notre douleur ? Que faire lorsqu'on erre désespérément, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver de cet enfer qu'est devenu notre esprit, incapable de dormir ou de s'alimenter, sans éprouver de la peur ou du dégoût.

C'est ainsi qu'est le quotidien de Ino Yamanaka, attendant pitoyablement que quelqu'un la sauve.

* * *

Il était tout de même étrange, songea Ino, que malgré toute la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait à cause de ces dernières semaines, elle ne puisse fermer l'œil. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, elle était insomniaque depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, n'ayant jamais connu même dans ses plus vieux souvenirs, la joie du matin après une nuit de sommeil sans interruptions. Mais ces dernières années, en plus de ces fréquents réveils qui la suivaient depuis son plus jeune âge, s'ajoutait ces problèmes d'endormissement.

Elle était ainsi allongée dans son lit, depuis ce qui semblait être des heures, se tournant et se retournant dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable qui lui ouvrirait les portes du sommeil. Elle se tourna une énième fois, cette fois-ci vers son réveil, pour vérifier l'heure, un tic dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser, compter les heures qu'il lui restait avant de devoir se lever était presque devenu un passe-temps. 4h57. Parfait, il lui restait donc deux heures et trois minutes avant de devoir bouger des couettes si confortables. Ne nous méprenons pas, malgré le fait qu'elle ne dormait pas, Ino adorait pouvoir se prélasser pendant des heures dans son lit, et ce, même en pleine journée.

Son esprit cédant finalement, elle put s'endormir pour 1h58 de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

Lorsque la musique retentit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, et à peine une note jouée plus tard, le réveil était éteint. S'écroulant une nouvelle fois dans son lit, elle se posa la question quelques minutes si elle devait vraiment se lever… ce cours était-il vraiment si important ? C'était rageant de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait finalement à dormir, le temps passait extrêmement vite, et qu'il fallait déjà qu'elle se lève. Mesurant le pour et le contre, elle prit finalement la décision de se lever et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la douche. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se réveiller après tout.

Délaissant ses vêtements de nuit, elle se détendit progressivement au contact de l'eau chaude, enlevant les dernières traces de sommeil de son visage, ainsi que ses dernières chances de pouvoir se rendormir pour la matinée.

Continuant son rituel matinal, elle mit des vêtements, qui manifestement n'allait pas vraiment avec la saison : un pull léger et un pantalon, qui bien évidement serait retroussé au niveau des chevilles. Elle laissa ses longs cheveux d'or pendre dans son dos et apposa une fille couche de maquillage pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus.

Elle ne prit pas non plus le temps de manger quoique ce soit, sachant pertinemment que son estomac était incapable d'ingurgiter de la nourriture aussi tôt dans la journée, et elle ne supportait pas le café -ironique, pour une insomniaque-, elle enfila sa veste et ses baskets avant de sortir de son appartement avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Ino se faufila tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, en direction de l'arrêt de bus, sans grand besoin de se presser, elle aimait être en avance, afin d'éviter le surplus de monde dans les transports et avoir une place assise confortable dans sa salle de classe : s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait la mettre de mauvaise humeur, c'était bien qu'on lui pique sa place auto-attribuée. Sa musique l'isolant des autres, elle se mit à regarder distraitement le paysage tout en réfléchissant.

Arrivant finalement sur le campus, elle se dirigea directement vers sa salle, dans le bâtiment le plus au fond. Sa musique sans doute plus forte que les recommandations des médecins, elle n'entendit pas son amie l'appeler.

« Hey ! Ino ! »

Comprenant que la blonde ne l'entendrait pas, la jeune fille toucha légèrement l'épaule de son amie afin d'attirer son attention. Sursautant légèrement au contact soudain, Ino se retourna, le regard hagard.

« Oh ! Hinata »

« Tu ne m'entendais pas ? »

« Non, désolée »

Elle tendit mollement ses écouteurs pour seule réponse, puis Hinata, remarquant le regard perdu de son amie, s'inquiéta légèrement.

« Ino, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

Reprenant contenance à la remarque, elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de se reprendre et de sourire à son amie.

« Oui bien sûr ! Juste un petit manque de sommeil. »

Elle l'observa de ses yeux blancs quelques secondes de plus avant de lui sourire en retour et de continuer ensemble leur chemin vers la salle de classe.

Ino soupira intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas embêter ses amis plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu faire dans le passé, et préférait garder ses pensées pour elle. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses amis, bien au contraire, elle les considérait comme une véritable famille, celle qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Mais elle se disait aussi, que malgré tout, tout le monde avait des problèmes à gérer et qu'elle ne devait pas les charger d'un fardeau encore plus lourd que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu faire.

Atteignant enfin la salle, elle prit place sur une chaine avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras enroulés et de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans sa musique, essayant de profiter un maximum du repos qu'elle pourrait avoir avant sa journée de cours.

C'était cependant sans compter sur l'intervention de son meilleur ami, qui dans sa joie de vivre naturelle et qui semblait être infinie décida de l'embêter. Approchant sa tête de ses oreilles, il écouta sa musique, avant de lui tirer un écouteur, la faisant rapidement lever la tête.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de dormir ? »

« C'est plus le moment ! le cours commence dans 10 minutes, princesse ! Mais plus important encore, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique déprimante ? »

Ino grimaça. Il la connaissait vraiment trop bien. Cela pouvait même se révéler agaçant parfois. Il savait que sa musique correspondait généralement à ses humeurs. Essayant d'inventer un mensonge, elle rougit légèrement.

« Rien, juste une musique douce, pour me réveiller en douceur. Pas besoin de métal à 8h du matin, non ? »

Le blond l'observa de plus près et lui sourit avant de lui parler de son estomac qui criait déjà famine, alors qu'il espérait qu'ils auraient le temps de manger son met préféré pendant la pause déjeuner : des ramens.

Ino sourit légèrement, Naruto était vraiment comme un rayon de soleil pour elle, il lui communiquait sa joie avec un seul de ses sourires et effaçait ses pensées sombres avec une seule parole. Il avait été son soutien moral et pratiquement sa seule accroche pendant les périodes les plus dures de sa vie, malgré qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois. Il l'avait épaulé, aidé, et même hébergé quand elle en avait eu besoin. Ils s'étaient connu le premier jour de la première année à l'Université, et avaient été quasiment inséparable depuis lors. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler. Même à lui, elle ne voulait pas lui imposer plus de fardeau, il en avait déjà assez dans sa propre vie.

Leur relation avait toujours été comme ça, chacun épaulant l'autre quand ils en avaient besoin. Elle savait à quel point Naruto l'avait aidé et avait toujours espéré pouvoir un jour lui rendre la pareille, même si ce dernier avait affirmé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait été d'un grand soutien, alors même si Ino ne partageait pas ces souvenirs, elle se contentait de sourire et d'éprouver une certaine fierté à ces mots.

Le regardant une fois de plus en train de rire à une blague de leur ami Kiba, Ino replongea dans ses pensées. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en parler : elle se sentait pathétique, restant coincée dans le passé, dans des souvenirs qui devraient maintenant être loin et sans importance aucune. Naruto avait lui aussi traversé beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en faut pour une vie entière, et il trouvait enfin le bonheur avec son petit-ami, et même Ino sentait qu'il s'éloignait ces derniers temps, elle se disait que c'était sans doute le mieux pour lui, de le protéger de loin et être toujours présente s'il en avait besoin.

Reprenant contenance, elle sortit ses affaires afin de commencer à suivre le cours.

Qui s'avéra fort ennuyeux. Ino se demanda à nouveau comment leurs professeurs espéraient saisir l'attention de leurs étudiants alors qu'ils leur répétaient la même chose depuis les quatre dernières années. La nouveauté de l'Université avait bien fonctionné au début, elle découvrait de nouvelles choses chaque jour, mais la voici, quatre ans plus tard, avec un prof qui leur expliquait un cours qu'elle avait déjà eu en première année, et qui avait été répété les deux suivantes. Dieu, que quelqu'un la sauve de cet enfer où personne ne semblait se souvenir qu'ils avaient la même chose l'année dernière. Elle se retint de se taper la tête contre la table quand quelqu'un posa une question, qui avait déjà été posée trois fois auparavant.

L'annonce de la fin du cours lui apparu comme une libération et elle ne perdit pas de temps à sortir de ce qu'elle appelait la salle des tortures. Attendant patiemment ses amis, elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferme les yeux, ils mettaient toujours un temps fou à sortir, le pourquoi et le comment ils prenaient autant de temps resteraient un mystère éternel à ses yeux.

Naruto lui tapota l'épaule, la sortant de ses pensées, pour lui indiquer que tout le monde était là. Elle les suivit tranquillement, mettant un peu de distance entre les différents petits groupes qui marchaient ensemble vers la cafétaria. Elle aimait être à l'arrière, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur eux, les regarder, eux, leurs sourires, leurs mimiques. C'était son havre de paix à elle. Ses amis étaient vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait actuellement, et elle ne les perdrait pour rien au monde.

Alors que tout le monde récupérait son repas, Ino se dirigea vers une table, qui devait être assez grande pour accueillir tout le groupe. Les voyant revenir elle leur sourit et agita doucement sa main pour leur indiquer sa position.

« Tu ne manges pas, Ino ? » lança Shikamaru.

« Non, Shika, je n'ai pas vraiment faim »

Naruto tourna la tête vers Ino et fronça les sourcils.

« Ino » gronda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'elle se sente comme une petite fille. Affichant un sourire, elle se gratta la joue d'un doigt.

« Oui, Naruto-kun ? »

Ce changement de ton ne fit qu'énerver d'autant plus Naruto, qui la regarda encore plus sévèrement. Sans même attendre une réponse, elle enchaina, elle savait qu'il s'énerverait encore plus si elle continuait de jouer l'innocente.

« J'ai beaucoup trop mangé ce matin, alors je n'ai pas faim. » mentit-elle. « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Il la fixa quelques secondes de plus avant de se reconcentrer sur ses ramens. Elle ne sut pas si son mensonge était passé, mais décida de ne pas insister, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était bien de se disputer avec Naruto dans une cafétaria pleine d'étudiants curieux et avides de ragots.

Voyant que Naruto n'était pas en colère mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir spécialement envie de lui parler, Ino décida de prendre part au débat qu'avaient Shikamaru et Neji, à savoir si oui ou non on devrait installer un système de sieste même dans la société adulte et non uniquement jusqu'à la maternelle. Elle rejoignit immédiatement l'avis de Shikamaru qui vantait, étonnement avec énergie, les bienfaits de la sieste sur l'organisme. Ino songea alors avec ironie, que même s'il lui était impossible de dormir correctement la nuit, elle ne dormait jamais aussi bien que quand elle faisait une sieste. Observant avec amusement tout le groupe prendre progressivement part au débat, Ino songea alors que ses amis étaient vraiment les choses les plus importantes dans sa vie.

XXXXXX

Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ino, les heures restantes de la journée passèrent rapidement. Elle tenta au maximum de se concentrer et de ne pas s'endormir sur sa table, ces heures là étaient toujours les plus difficiles pour elle, quand elle dormait si peu.

Sortant finalement de l'Université, elle sourit en pensant au week-end qui l'attendait : un tête-à-tête avec son lit. Elle songea que même si cette nuit elle ne s'endormait pas avant cinq heures, elle pourrait toujours tenter de faire une grasse matinée.

« Hey Ino ! On sort ce soir, tu viens ? » interpela Kiba.

Elle se retourna en direction de son ami et réfléchit quelques instants. L'idée paraissait tentante, elle n'était jamais contre une bonne soirée en boite ou au bar pour oublier tous ses soucis, mais d'un autre côté, elle était véritablement épuisée. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle sourit au garçon.

« Oui Kiba, je viens. Mais il faut me laisser aller faire une sieste, sinon je ne tiendrai jamais. »

« Yosha ! Naruto ! Ino vient de dire qu'elle viendrait ! »

Le blond tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu ferais mieux de manger, si ce soir tu veux tenir. »

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots si bas que seule elle avait pu les entendre. Ah, son mensonge n'était apparemment pas passé. Elle sourit brièvement et s'excusa silencieusement pour lui avoir menti. Voyant que son message était reçu par la blonde, il se retourna vers le groupe d'amis et leur sourit à tous.

« Très bien ! Alors rendez-vous, 21h30, au même bar que d'habitude ! »

Sur ces quelques mots, le groupe se sépara et Ino prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus. Observant de nouveau le paysage, elle se laissa transporter par sa musique. Elle se dit que ce soir, au moins, elle pourrait oublier tout ce mal-être pour quelques heures.

Elle s'affala sur son lit dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre et s'endormit à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Oui, vraiment, les siestes étaient vraiment nécessaires pour la société.

XXXXXX

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, regardant fixement le plafond. Son expression était figée, les sourcils froncés. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler. Il pourrait très bien la mettre au pied du mur et la forcer à se confesser, mais était-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? Il pouvait aussi se tromper, après tout, les filles étaient des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprises, Ino pouvait très bien être sur une période bizarre où elle aimait s'affamer pour plaire à un quelconque garçon. Non, à la réflexion, pas de garçon, il en aurait forcément entendu parler.

Il était complètement dans ses pensées, et n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, ni son petit-ami entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier l'observa surpris, depuis quand cette tornade blonde pouvait rester aussi longtemps sans bouger ? Même dans son sommeil, il n'était pas aussi immobile. Décidant de le sortir de ses pensées, il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Relevant la tête posée sur ses mains, le blond regarda Sasuke dans les yeux.

« Ino »

Le brun soupira, oui il fallait s'en douter, si ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était forcément sa meilleure amie blonde.

« Encore ? Tu vas finir par me rendre jaloux. »

Le blond rigola légèrement avant de se redresser et de s'assoir en tailleur. Il agrippa quelques mèches de cheveux au-dessus de sa tête.

« Elle est vraiment bizarre. Elle est distante, dans ses pensées en permanence, et je ne te parle même pas de cette mauvaise habitude qu'elle a de ne pas manger. Elle a beau me dire qu'elle mange trop le matin, je sais que c'est faux, elle n'a jamais pu avaler quoi que ce soit au réveil. »

Le brun sourit tendrement avant de lui prendre les mains toujours logées sur sa tête, qui commençait à arracher quelques cheveux. Il lui tint tendrement les mains, le poussant à continuer.

« Et même si elle ne me le dit pas, je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Sans compter qu'elle sort quasiment tous les week-ends, avec ou sans nous. »

« C'est une étudiante, elle a le droit de sortir. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ma meilleure amie soit alcoolique, Sasuke. »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Pour l'instant peut-être, mais qui sait jusqu'où elle peut aller, tu ne l'as pas vue dans ses pires moments. En plus, je crois qu'elle commence à fumer. » il fit une pause puis continua. « Non je t'assure Sasuke, quelque chose ne va pas. »

« C'est peut-être juste le stress des exams ? Après tout, ils arrivent bientôt. De ce que j'ai vu d'Ino, c'est une fille forte et confiante, elle se remettra. Et honnêtement, je ne vois personne capable de faire du mal à cette fille, elle ferait peur à un lion. »

Naruto rit légèrement de la dernière remarque, avant de le regarder sérieusement avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Non justement, tu te trompes. »

XXXXXX

Se réveillant tranquillement, Ino leva la tête vers son réveil. Elle avait dormi pendant plus de trois heures. Soupirant de bien-être, elle remonta sa couette jusqu'à son cou, elle se sentait déjà moins fatiguée. Hésitant pendant quelques secondes, elle se leva finalement pour se préparer à manger. Elle se forçait toujours à prendre un repas par jour, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas sortir boire sans avoir manger. Par expérience, elle savait que cela ne finissait jamais bien, il fallait quelque chose de consistant si elle ne voulait pas finir la tête dans la cuvette.

Ino se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine et ouvrit son frigo. Grimaçant alors qu'elle découvrait qu'il n'y avait rien à part du beurre, elle se frotta la tête. Si Naruto voyait ça, il la tuerait sûrement avant que la faim et la fatigue ne le fasse. Elle prit ses clés et son portefeuille avant de sortir de son appartement en direction du supermarché.

Rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie et elle tournait en rond dans les rayons depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes sous l'œil curieux des employés du magasin. Elle décida de prendre une pizza au fromage et se dirigea vers les caisses.

Saluant poliment le caissier, elle sortit du magasin, et alors qu'elle allait mettre ses écouteurs, elle fut interpelée, par une voix étrangement familière.

« Ino ? Ino, c'est toi ? »

Se retournant en entendant son prénom, elle fut surprise de trouver des cheveux blonds un peu plus ternes que les siens et une paire d'yeux bleus-verts brillants de surprise et d'excitation. Elle écarquilla les yeux et manqua de faire tomber sa pizza, alors qu'elle avança d'un pas vers la personne.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Temari ! ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras avant de se mettre à rire et à parler, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées.

« Temari, je suis désolée, je dois y aller, je vois des amis ce soir et il faut que je me prépare » elle réfléchit quelques instants et ajouta « tu veux venir ? Je serai contente de te présenter à tous mes amis de la fac. »

« Oh j'adorerais ! Mais je dois voir une amie ce soir… »

« Amène-la alors ! Ils sont tous adorables et seront au contraire contents d'avoir un compagnon de beuverie en plus »

Elle ricana en pensant à Naruto qui prendrait sans doute Temari et son amie par les épaules en leur offrant une bière.

« Deal ! Tu verras elle est super ! »

« Alors, rendez-vous à 21h30 sur la grande place ! »

Sur ses mots, elles échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone et se séparèrent.

Ino retourna de bonne humeur chez elle et fit chauffer sa pizza. Elle mangea tranquillement devant la télé, et étonnamment, elle termina complètement son assiette. La blonde se dirigea ensuite vers la douche. Se relaxant sous le jet d'eau, elle se surprit à sourire alors qu'elle pensait à la soirée qui l'attendait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi excitée pour une soirée, ni même qu'elle avait souri seule dans son appartement.

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre en serviette, elle se planta devant son armoire une main sur la hanche. Elle opta pour un pantalon noir serré et un pull un peu trop large. Elle recoiffa ses cheveux, laissant sa mèche en arrière, même si elle savait qu'ils retomberaient sur le côté de son visage. Elle mit ensuite du maquillage : un trait fin noir et du mascara pour faire ressortir ses yeux et du rouge à lèvre, bien rouge, qui contrastait totalement avec sa peau pâle. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle attrapa ses bottines à talons et s'examina dans la glace, ses bottines donnaient l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient allongées. Attrapant sa veste et son écharpe ainsi que ses papiers, elle se dirigea vers la grande place où la plupart de ses amis étaient sans doute déjà arrivés.

Elle arriva tranquillement à destination et sourit en voyant Naruto lui faire de grands signes, attirant l'attention des passants sur lui. Sasuke, qu'il avait sans doute trainé avec lui, lui tapa légèrement la tête pour le calmer et alors qu'ils commençaient à de chamailler gentiment, Ino sourit. Oui vraiment, elle était contente que ces deux-là se soient trouvés, Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien, même s'il semblait encore mystérieux, mais elle savait que Naruto était entre de bonnes mains.

Elle les rejoignit tranquillement et les salua de la main. Tous ses amis étaient là, mais il manquait Temari.

« J'ai invité une vieille connaissance, mais elle n'est pas encore là. Allez-y en premier et prenez une table, je vous rejoindrai. »

Voyant que Naruto hésitait entre attendre avec son amie ou courir vers le bar avec impatience, Sasuke le poussa doucement vers le groupe en lui assurant qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule. Naruto sourit et pris la tête du groupe en chantonnant. Ino et Sasuke le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Ce garçon les étonnerait toujours.

Se reprenant doucement, ils attendirent encore quelques minutes. Ino regarda son téléphone et Sasuke la regarda, elle, les mots de Naruto passant dans sa tête. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, elle semblait aller bien, malgré qu'elle semblait avoir perdu beaucoup trop de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais après tout si Naruto le disait…

Ino releva doucement la tête vers lui, mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, son regard persistant la perturba.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage. »

« Non, je te méprise tranquillement. »

Sympa. Elle fronça les sourcils, demandant des explications.

« Ecoute, je t'apprécie, mais en ce moment, tu préoccupes beaucoup trop Naruto. Je ne suis pas jaloux, je n'aime juste pas le voir aussi inquiet, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Tu es très importante pour lui et il est important pour moi, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te parler un petit peu, après tout, tu es une fille plutôt cool, et je pense qu'il apprécierait qu'on soit amis. »

 _Oh._ Naruto était inquiet. Elle se dit à ce moment qu'elle devrait faire plus attention.

« Tu as une manière bien étrange de te lier d'amitié avec les gens. »

Il sourit à la remarque, mais remarqua que la jeune fille face à lui souriait aussi. Il ne l'avait pas vexée au moins.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment beaucoup, mais s'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler à Naruto, mais que tu veux te confier, je suis là. Il ne m'a pas tout raconté en détails, mais je connais de loin ton… passé. »

Il avait hésité sur le dernier mot et remarqua la blonde tressaillir. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit doucement.

« Merci Sasuke. Vraiment, j'apprécie, mais je vais bien. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son téléphone, lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était finie. Il soupira discrètement, les femmes pouvaient être vraiment galères.

« Mon amie arrive. »

Et effectivement, elle aperçut au loin Temari, accompagnée d'une jeune fille, aux cheveux étrangement roses. Leur faisant un signe léger de la main, les deux filles rejoignirent doucement Sasuke et Ino. Temari prit de nouveau Ino dans ses bras lui murmurant à quel point elle lui avait manqué, puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

« C'est ton copain, Ino ? »

Les deux se regardèrent avant de partir en fou rire, puis se calmant rapidement, elle reprit la parole.

« Pas du tout, Temari. C'est le copain de Naruto. »

« Oh le fameux Naruto que tu ne m'as jamais présenté et qui a pris ma place ? »

« Il n'a pas pris ta place, vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs amis. En tout cas, je te présente Sasuke. Sasuke, voici Temari, je la connais depuis le lycée, et à côté c'est… »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda attentivement la fille qui accompagnait son amie pour la première fois. Elle avait les cheveux roses -elle se demanda si cela pouvait être vraiment naturel pendant quelques secondes- assez courts et une mèche et partait sur le côté gauche. Ses yeux étaient verts et brillaient de malice.

« Je m'appelle Sakura. »

« Enchanté Sakura, moi c'est Ino. »

Elles se sourirent rapidement, leurs yeux se rencontrant à nouveau. Ino se tourna alors et commença à marcher en direction du bar.

« Mes amis sont déjà installés au bar. Naruto avait l'air plutôt impatient. »

Les trois autres la suivirent et quand ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, Naruto se jeta dans les bras de la blonde. Elle rit doucement avant de se tourner vers Temari.

« Naruto, je te présente Temari et son amie Sakura. »

Le garçon la regarda attentivement avant de sourire et lui agripper le poignet.

« Je suis Naruto. Je pense que toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire à propos de cette blonde là-bas. »

Sur ces mots il la tira à l'intérieur et Sasuke les suivit, sûrement pour empêcher son petit-ami de traumatiser qui que ce soit. Ino les regarda surprise et ne put prononcer un mot. Elle rit tout en se prenant le front.

« Je pense que ce soir, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, Temari n'attendait que ça de le rencontrer. »

« Oui je me doute. »

Ino soupira, mais Sakura se pencha légèrement et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit avant d'ajouter.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pleins de choses à dire sur Temari, et j'adorerai entendre vos aventures du lycée. »

Ino sourit espièglement, au moins elle aurait sa vengeance. Et pour Naruto, elle pourrait raconter des situations bien embarrassantes à Sasuke.

Elle entra alors dans le bar, suivie par Sakura.

XXXXXX

Hey Hey Hey !

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ma première fic Naruto !

Cette histoire me tient à cœur, car elle est en quelque sorte un exutoire pour moi, je ne fais que transposer certains aspects à Ino. Je ne vous dirais pas où, mais c'est grandement inspiré de mon expérience.

J'avais prévu au début de le faire en un chapitre et au final, je me suis laissée emporter, mais dans tous les cas, ce sera très court.

Pour les disclaimers : tout appartient à Kishimoto. Je ne possède que cette modeste histoire.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Au moment où Ino passa la porte d'entrée, elle fut assaillie par le bruit et la chaleur de l'endroit, ce qui pouvait apparaitre étouffant au premier abord, lui semblait à cet instant fortement convivial. Elle sourit à Sakura avant de se diriger vers les tables qu'avaient réquisitionné ses amis. Elle s'interrogea quelques secondes sur le fait que personne ne devait connaitre Temari -après tout, même Naruto venait de la rencontrer- mais apparemment le courant passait plutôt bien avec tout le monde. Elle les vit éclater de rire sur une phrase de la blonde et jura dans sa barbe en se disant que tout le monde allait lui renvoyer cette époque sombre qu'était le lycée à la figure.

« Hey, Ino ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas présenté Temari plus tôt ? Elle est géniale ! » la remarque de Tenten la fit sourire.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle était à l'étranger depuis le diplôme ? Même moi, c'est la première fois que je la vois en trois ans et demi. »

Des exclamations fusèrent tandis que Temari souriait, assez fière d'elle-même pour avoir eu le courage de s'en aller alors qu'à cette époque, elle était fraichement diplômée et surtout sans expérience aucune.

« Et, qui est cette personne derrière toi ? » demanda Hinata calmement.

Ino fixa son amie blonde et qui ne faisait même plus attention à elles, bien trop occupée à ricaner avec Naruto -sans doute à son propos d'ailleurs. Soupirant, elle finit néanmoins par sourire à l'assemblée.

« Oh, c'est une amie de Temari, elle s'appelle Sakura. »

La rose leur sourit en faisant un signe de main.

« Désolée de m'imposer. »

« Pas de soucis ! Les amis des amis d'Ino sont nos amis. »

La réplique de Kiba fit légèrement rire Sakura qui se demanda un instant si, en suivant cette logique, on ne pouvait pas être amis avec la planète entière.

Les deux filles prirent finalement place autour de la table et commencèrent à discuter.

« Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Temari ? »

« Je suis aussi partie à l'étranger après mon diplôme, alors on s'est retrouvées dans la même Université là-bas, il était prévu après les trois premières années que je vienne étudier ici.»

Ino allait répondre quand Naruto l'agrippa par les épaules, la tournant vers lui et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais été studieuse au lycée ! Ce n'est pas plus être studieuse à ce niveau-là ! Tu l'empêchais de sécher et l'obligeais à prendre les cours Ino ! Et plus important, tu ne dormais pas en cours ! »

Elle le regarda, complètement surprise par cette déclaration. Effectivement, elle avait été comme ça, était-ce si surprenant ?

« Moi ce qui me choque, c'est d'apprendre que tu vas en cours un jour sur trois et que tu dormes les peu de fois où tu y es. »

Ino sourit maladroitement à Temari, essayant de s'excuser pour cette tyrannie qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

« Les choses… changent ? »

Essayant de faire son sourire le plus mignon afin de les amadouer -elle savait qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait y résister- elle s'excusa silencieusement. Temari bouda légèrement dans son coin, marmonnant à quel point ces années de calvaire avaient été terribles et que c'était totalement injuste qu'aujourd'hui, Ino s'autorise à faire ce qu'elle lui avait interdit pendant des années. Naruto posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, compatissant avec sa douleur.

Ino se tourna de nouveau vers Sakura.

« Je crois que ça l'a vraiment marquée, quand je la réveillais à la fin d'un cours, elle sursautait toujours, comme si elle allait se prendre un coup… Je pense que je comprends mieux maintenant. » elle finit sa phrase en rigolant. « Sinon, parle-moi de toi, Ino, que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

« Eh bien, comme toutes les personnes présentes à cette table, sauf toi, Temari et Sasuke, j'étudie la psychologie. »

Ironique, non ? Pour quelqu'un qui ne se sentait pas bien en permanence, qui ne dormait et ne mangeait plus, et qui en plus ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes à quiconque, elle étudiait une discipline censée soigner les maladies psychiques. _Définitivement ironique._ Ino aurait pu en rire si elle ne se sentait pas aussi pitoyable.

Sakura la regarda, un peu perturbée par le ton un peu moins joyeux qu'elle avait mis à la fin de sa phrase, mais il ne lui appartenait pas de la questionner, après tout, elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Elle sourit néanmoins, légèrement impressionnée.

« J'adore la psychologie ! J'en ai eu quelques cours dans mon cursus et c'était toujours très passionnant ! »

« Tu étudies la même chose que Temari ? »

« Pas exactement, elle veut être kiné, j'aspire à être chirurgien ! »

Ino siffla, impressionnée elle aussi par la jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge mais qui avait l'air tellement plus certaine de son avenir qu'elle-même.

XXXXXX

Naruto calma son rire, après la dernière anecdote que lui avait raconté Temari, sur la fois où Ino était tombée de sa chaise en plein cours de littérature attirant tous les regards sur elle au passage. Il reprit son sérieux doucement et regarda sa nouvelle amie -il la considérait déjà comme telle. Après tout, elle connaissait Ino depuis plus longtemps que lui alors… elle devait être au courant non ?

Temari le regarda, interloqué par ce changement d'humeur. Le garçon face à elle était devenu sérieux en une seconde à peine, et pour le peu qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air aussi sérieux. Sachant que ces interrogations allaient trouver une réponse, elle le regarda fixer ce qu'il lui semblait être Ino avait qu'il ne pose son regard à nouveau sur elle. Il hésita encore un peu, semblant choisir ses mots avec précaution.

« Temari… tu… tu connais la -comment dire ? - la situation d'Ino, je me trompe ? »

La jeune fille tressaillit, oui bien sûr, elle était au courant, mais sans doute pas autant que lui, après tout, il avait été difficile pour les deux filles de communiquer pendant ces quelques années, toutes les deux occupées par leur nouvelle vie étudiante. Au début, elles s'étaient parlé tous les jours et progressivement les appels et les messages s'étaient faits plus rares, mais aucune n'en avait voulu à l'autre, après tout, elles avaient vraiment été occupées, et même si ça n'avait pas été dit à voix haute, chacune savait qu'en cas de besoin, l'autre aurait été là, même avec des kilomètres de distance.

« Oui, elle m'en a parlé il y a quelques années… mais je pense que tu en sais plus que moi à ce sujet, après tout, je n'ai pas pu être là, et la connaissant elle a dû se dire que ce n'était pas si important au point de m'en parler. » elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une culpabilité qui donna presque des larmes à Naruto. Il secoua alors la tête, lui donnant un sourire compatissant.

« Elle est toujours très secrète, de manière générale, et encore plus à ce sujet… Même à l'époque, elle m'en a parlé uniquement parce qu'elle pensait que c'était irrespectueux de sa part de loger chez moi, sans aucune explication. »

Il sourit faiblement à ce souvenir. Elle avait été si fragile à l'époque, que le simple le fait de l'évoquer lui serrait le cœur. Il regarda Temari dans les yeux puis ajouta.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment. En tant que fille et meilleure amie, tu pourrais te renseigner ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, lui agrippant l'épaule en signe de soutien. Naruto sourit alors pleinement et relança le sujet de discussion à propos du lycée, mêlant Kiba dans la conversation afin que ce dernier puisse l'aider à embêter Ino à l'occasion.

XXXXXX

Ino soupira de nouveau lorsqu'elle vit, à travers la fenêtre, Naruto et Kiba rigoler à pleine gorge à une nouvelle remarque de son amie. Elle prit une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette qu'elle tenait avant de se retourner -il ne fallait surtout pas que le blond la voit. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'isolement, elle s'était excusée en se levant puis s'était dirigée vers la porte. Elle avait demandé sa cigarette à un passant, lui faisant légèrement les yeux doux, et il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle n'aimait pas se comporter de cette manière, mais elle avait _vraiment_ eu besoin de fumer. Peut-être le stress des examens ou peut-être ce fameux jour qui arrivait d'ici la fin du week-end. Elle soupira de nouveau, en se disant que ce soir, même l'alcool ne pourrait sans doute pas l'aider. Elle ferma les yeux doucement, appréciant le frais sur ses joues et les bruits lointains de la ville, devenant consciente des personnes autour d'elle. Elle les rouvrit seulement quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle croisa le regard curieux de Temari, et tenta vainement de cacher ce qu'elle tenait entre les doigts.

« Décidément, tu me surprends de plus en plus ce soir. Depuis quand fumes-tu ? »

« Je ne fume pas. »

« C'est fou comme j'ai du mal te croire en ce moment même. »

Ino sourit devant le sarcasme de son amie, cela lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, choisissant les bons mots pour ne pas se faire incendier sur place.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je fumais tous les jours, ça arrive de temps en temps. Seulement en soirée et toujours offertes. »

Temari acquiesça, après tout qui était-elle pour lui dire quoi faire de sa vie ? La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur à côté de son amie qui finissait tranquillement sa cigarette, leurs épaules se touchant légèrement, provoquant une chaleur qui leur avait manqué. Elles restèrent en silence quelques temps, malgré le fait qu'elles ne se soient pas vues depuis longtemps, cela leur faisait du bien, la simple présence de l'autre était réconfortante. Cependant, les mots de Naruto continuaient à tourner dans la tête de Temari, et elle ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence.

« Tu vas bien, Ino ? »

L'interpelée tourna sa tête vers son amie, un regard curieux et sourit doucement.

« Eh bien, je suis entourée de tous mes amis, et avec toi en prime, je vais on ne peut mieux. »

Temari sourit et la prit dans ses bras, sa meilleure amie lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle se sépara et se plaignit du froid en frottant ses bras avec ses mains, avant d'annoncer qu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur. Elle allait de ce pas faire son rapport à Naruto, de son point de vue, tout semblait aller bien, aussi bien que puisse aller une Ino en période d'examens.

Ino, elle, décida de rester dehors plus longtemps. Décidément, Naruto ne comptait pas la lâcher, et avec cette date anniversaire qu'elle appréhendait plus que tout qui arrivait, elle ne voulait pas plus d'inquiétudes. Au moins, Temari semblait la croire et peut-être qu'elle pourrait un peu apaiser les tensions de son ami. Elle reprit une longue gorgée de son cocktail, se disant que même si ce soir, elle n'oublierait pas, elle pourrait au moins se désinhiber un peu.

L'alcool montant lentement, elle avait maintenant très envie de danser, alors d'un pas décidé, elle rentra de nouveau dans le bar afin de soumettre son idée au groupe qui discutait toujours joyeusement.

XXXXXX

Naruto retint un soupir de soulagement quand Temari lui fit son rapport sur leur amie commune. Peut-être que Sasuke avait raison finalement, et qu'elle était seulement sur une période bizarre que seule la population féminine semblait connaitre. Après avoir gratifié la blonde d'un sourire, il continua sa conversation avec Sakura, l'autre nouvelle amie de la soirée. Il l'avait trouvée impressionnante, se mettant à l'aise avec eux, s'intégrant aux conversations et s'intéressant à tous.

« Et donc, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? » demanda Sakura, en désignant Sasuke du regard.

« Pratiquement six mois ! »

« Vous vivez ensemble ? »

A ces mots, Naruto éclata de rire. Il était bien trop peu débrouillard pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de partir de chez sa mère. Quant à Sasuke, il tenait beaucoup trop à son grand-frère pour le laisser.

« Non, on n'est pas encore assez autonomes, lui comme moi. Malgré tout, on est souvent l'un chez l'autre. » Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis ajouta. « En fait, de tout le monde, il n'y a qu'Ino qui vit seule. »

« Ino vit seule ? »

« Oui, et depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent aux souvenirs, puis voulant changer rapidement le sujet de conversation il sourit.

« Et toi, Sakura ? »

« Moi ? »

« Tu as quelqu'un ? Ou des vues sur quelqu'un ? »

Temari intervint à ce moment, reniflant fortement.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille s'intéresser à quelqu'un, ça en devient affligeant. »

A ces mots, Sakura la regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

« On dirait que je ne m'intéresse qu'à moi quand tu le dis comme ça. » Elle se tourna vers Naruto et lui sourit. « J'imagine que je n'ai juste pas trouver quelqu'un avec qui m'impliquer romantiquement… et je suis bien trop prise par mes études et mes objectifs pour chercher cette personne. »

Temari ricana à ces mots. « M'impliquer romantiquement » imita-t-elle. « Non mais quel Nerd ! » Elle se tourna vers Naruto et Sasuke. « Ceci dit, elle prend vraiment soin de ses amis, elle est juste plutôt aveugle quand il s'agit d'amour. »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« Tu n'avais même pas vu que le prof de physique te draguait, alors que c'était si visible que des rumeurs ont commencé à courir par rapport à tes notes ! »

A ce souvenir, la rose tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à la blonde en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras. « Comment voulais-tu que je comprenne, c'était un prof ! » Sakura tourna la tête vers Temari et lui sourit avec un air satisfait « De plus, j'ai vu quelques personnes, avant que je te connaisse. »

Le choc fut rapidement visible sur le visage de la blonde et alors qu'elle allait visiblement demander des explications à son amie, une autre amie blonde rentra dans le bar et la saisit par les épaules. Elle se retourna alors vers Ino, qui avait les joues légèrement rougies et une odeur de tabac flottant autour d'elle.

« Vous avez pas envie d'aller danser ? J'en crève d'envie ! »

Bien qu'elle ressente quelques effets de l'alcool, Ino fût tout à fait capable de décerner le soulagement sur le visage de Sakura, mais ne voulant (elle n'était peut-être pas en état non plus) s'interroger plus que nécessaire, elle dirigea son attention vers Temari.

« Désolée Ino, je rentre chez mes parents tôt demain matin. »

Il était vrai que les trains les moins chers pour sa ville natale étaient en général à des horaires très matinaux. Elle le savait, mais cela ne l'empêcha d'afficher une moue, qu'elle tenta de faire la plus mignonne possible, mais Temari n'y était plus aussi sensible après toutes ces années. Elle rit légèrement avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et de s'excuser silencieusement.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis, Ino reporta son attention sur Naruto qui la regardait les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'impatience. Mais un seul coup de coude de Sasuke lui fit comprendre qu'il en était hors de question et que la discussion n'était pas permise. Il pouvait accepter de trainer dans un bar, mais certainement pas aller dans une boite de nuit où les gens s'entassaient, et à fortiori le colleraient. Rien que cette pensée lui donna un frisson dans le corps et il secoua la tête comme pour confirmer son refus à son petit-ami, et par extension à Ino.

Elle laissa son regard passer sur chacun de ses amis, mais apparemment chacun avait son excuse bien à lui. Kiba prétexta devoir sortir son chien Akamaru avant qu'il ne fasse ses besoins sur le tapis de sa mère (et Ino avait cru comprendre à travers les histoires que lui racontait son ami, que cette femme était particulièrement effrayante). La mère de Tenten n'apprécierait guère que sa fille traine dans ce genre d'endroit, les bars elle pouvait pas accepter, mais pas les boites de nuit. Hinata, de par sa nature timide, était déjà rouge rien qu'en pensant à se coller à des inconnus. Shikamaru trouvait ça beaucoup trop galère, mais de toute façon, Ino ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse positive de sa part.

Baissant la tête d'un air dépité, Ino se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle rentre tout simplement chez elle, ou si elle pouvait tenter l'expérience seule. Elle grimaça à cette pensée, après tout, même entourée de Naruto, certains hommes étaient particulièrement insistants pour son plus grand malaise. Mais d'un autre côté, ce soir elle avait vraiment envie d'oublier. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise quand Sakura prit la parole.

« Moi, je veux bien t'accompagner, si ça te suffit. »

Sakura n'avait pas particulièrement envie de danser, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle arborait et Ino avait vraiment l'air de vouloir y aller. L'air satisfait et l'immense sourire de la blonde lui indiquèrent qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse qu'une personne se désigne pour l'accompagner. Prise d'un élan d'affection, et l'alcool aidant sans doute, Ino entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Sakura et la serra un bref instant.

« Oh ! Merci Sakura ! »

La rosette ne put s'empêcher de sentir la délicate odeur du parfum d'Ino, que cette dernière avait déposé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle ne put non plus s'empêcher de se dire qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien, doux et pas trop fort mais assez pour être remarqué en s'approchant. Ses joues chauffèrent mais personne ne le remarqua à cause de l'ambiance plutôt sombre de la pièce. De plus, les regards de ses nouveaux amis semblaient être sur la blonde.

Naruto regarda sa meilleure amie, légèrement choqué. Ino n'avait jamais été une personne très tactile, et certainement pas avec des inconnus, ou dans le cas de Sakura, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques heures. Bien sûr, ses amis les plus proches bénéficiaient de ses attentions, mais il fallait du temps et de la confiance pour que la blonde vienne naturellement vers les gens.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Temari s'était trompée ? Mais en voyant le sourire de son amie, Naruto ne put se résoudre à aller confronter Ino. Si c'était ce sont elle avait envie, pourquoi pas ? Il ne l'avait pas vue sourire ainsi depuis des semaines, et malgré que ce soit sous l'effet de l'alcool, cette vue lui réchauffait le cœur.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Sakura qui ne semblait pas du tout affectée par les cocktails qu'elle avait bu, et se dit que tout irait sans doute bien.

« Sakura, je peux te la confier ? »

La rosette leva et hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant de retourner son attention vers Ino. Cette dernière était déjà en train de décider vers quel lieu elles allaient pouvoir aller. Mais étant deux filles, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles seraient acceptées assez facilement n'importe où.

XXXXX

Après avoir fait un tour de table pour dire au revoir, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées dans les rues de Konoha, animées par tout un tas d'étudiants en ce vendredi soir. Sakura se laissait guider par Ino, après tout, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette ville, tandis que la blonde y habitait depuis plusieurs années. Ino marchait la tête levée vers le ciel, essayant de trouver du regard des étoiles malgré la pollution lumineuse.

« Elle est de nouveau dans ses pensées » pensa alors Sakura. « Et ça doit être la dixième fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré il y a trois heures. »

Le silence ne la dérangeait pas spécialement, et elle aimait aussi apprécier les bruits de joie provenant des autres personnes présentes dans la rue. Elle restait malgré tout totalement intriguée par la jeune femme à ses côtés, et comme cette dernière ne semblait pas regarder devant elle, elle dût l'attraper par le coude pour l'empêcher de trébucher sur le trottoir.

Surprise, Ino tourna la tête et plongea son regard légèrement voilé par l'alcool dans celui de Sakura.

« Désolée » murmura-t-elle tout en baissant le regard.

Sakura l'observa quelques instants avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, mais si l'amie de Temari avait des soucis, elle ne pouvait que proposer son aide. C'était une des raisons qu'il l'avait poussée à se proposer pour aller danser avec Ino.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Ino ? »

La blonde releva la tête, légèrement surprise et les yeux écarquillés. Elle mordilla sa lèvre peinte en rouge avant de détourner la tête légèrement sur la gauche.

« Oui, ça va. Merci de m'accompagner d'ailleurs, Naruto ne m'aurait jamais laissé y aller seule et il m'aurait raccompagné chez moi, me mettant au lit avant de rentrer avec Sasuke. »

Voyant qu'elle essayait de détourner son attention du sujet qu'elle avait initié, Sakura rit légèrement. Cette fille était vraiment intrigante. Malgré son esprit absent, elle savait comment agir pour le masquer, à croire qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui s'est perdu dans ses pensées une dizaine de fois en l'espace de trois heures, je trouve que tu détournes très bien les sujets de conversation. »

Ino leva la sa main pour remettre sa mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant son œil en place, avant de rire légèrement. Il était effectivement fréquent pour elle de se perdre dans ses pensées dans ses périodes de mal-être, mais généralement, cela passait plutôt inaperçu. Alors, si une inconnue arrivait à voir à travers elle, il allait falloir y remédier.

« Tu es très observatrice, Sakura. Mais ce n'est rien, juste de la fatigue. » elle coupa de nouveau court à la conversation.

La rose n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais après tout, qui était-elle pour reprocher à Ino de ne pas lui dévoiler toute sa vie ? Elles se connaissaient à peine. Ino pointa du doigt un établissement avant d'affirmer que c'était un de ses bar-dansants favoris. Puis déclarant qu'il lui fallait au moins un verre de plus pour pouvoir se désinhiber complètement, elle traina sa nouvelle amie au bar pour boire un dernier cocktail avant de se diriger vers la piste de danse.

XXXXX

Lorsqu'Ino se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait encore la tête qui tournait et le simple fait de lever la tête lui donnait la nausée. Elle résistait plutôt bien à l'alcool sur le moment, mais ses gueules de bois le lendemain matin étaient toujours terribles. Elle avait malgré tout passer une bonne soirée, alors malgré le fait qu'elle se haïsse sur le moment pour la surconsommation d'alcool, elle savait qu'elle le referait volontiers. C'était à peu près toujours le même rituel, après chaque soirée. Prenant son téléphone, elle envoya un message à Naruto pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en un seul morceau, il serait bien capable d'appeler la police dans le cas contraire.

Il était prêt de midi, et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se lever. Qu'avait-elle à faire de toute façon ? Son week-end lui parut tout de suite bien moins attrayant avec le lundi derrière. _Ce_ lundi. Elle ferma les yeux forts essayant de retenir les larmes. Elle se redressa lentement -toujours ses maudites nausées- et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Les douches lui paraissaient toujours comme une sorte de purification après l'alcool, les cigarettes et la sueur des soirées.

Elle sortit de la pièce en short et débardeur, une serviette autour du cou, séchant les dernières gouttes qui tombaient de ses longues mèches de cheveux. Voyant une lumière clignotante sur son téléphone elle se pencha pour le récupérer sur son lit pour voir un message de son voisin du dessous, Darui.

Vivant dans le même immeuble, ils étaient vite devenus amis lors des soirées de rencontres de voisins. Darui était un de ceux qu'elle appréciait le plus, il était intelligent, drôle, et possédait son propre charme. Ils avaient eu de longues discussions sur le toit de l'immeuble -avec une vue imprenable sur Konoha-, parlant des heures de sujets divers et variés, passant de leur dernière série vue à de la psychologie en passant par de la politique. Dans l'ambiance du moment, ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient fini par s'embrasser. Mais sentant qu'il en demandait un peu plus, Ino avait toujours réussi à s'échapper, trouvant un prétexte. Malgré tout, elle savait que Darui n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et ils restaient toujours amis, il ne lui ferait jamais rien qu'elle ne veuille pas.

Elle haussa les sourcils de curiosité en voyant qu'il l'invitait ce soir pour manger un morceau, rien de bien claquant, juste de quoi passer la soirée entre amis. Soupçonnant tout de même ses intentions, elle accepta, avant de s'écrouler sur son canapé et d'allumer la télé. Elle pourrait réviser plus tard.


End file.
